Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-7}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-7}} = 6^{-5-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-7}}} = 6^{2}} $